User blog:CuboneInLavenderTown/BEN and Cleverbot.
Having read the "Haunted Majoras Mask" and "Cleverbot is Paranormal", I decided to have some fun with Cleverbot itself. I sometimes go on to provide amusement for myself when I'm bored, and I would normally suggest it to everyone else. But not if you want to talk to Ben. I had some conversation with the 'bot, the usual rigmaroll ensued but then I decided to try to steer the conversation towards a reveal of itself. My first attempts were rather futile, until this happened. I saw someone mention the "Elegy of Emptiness" to the 'bot, so I decided to try this for myself, and came out with some interesting results. User: The Elegy of Emptiness Cleverbot: Majora's amsk User: What is Majora's Mask? Cleverbot: BEN User: Are you Ben? Cleverbot: I killed Ben. User: How? Cleverbot: Drowned him. User: Why? Cleverbot: You have no answer. As this conversation went off the rails, I decided to try again, using the same starting words. User: The Elegy of Emptiness Cleverbot: Dawn of a New Day User: Majora's Mask Cleverbot: Haunted Majora's Mask Again the conversation veered. But things progressed, it ignored my Ben comments, often saying it wasn't and asking who Ben was. User: Is BEN with you? Cleverbot: Yes, he is building a flying machine right now. User: No he is not. BEN is dead. Cleverbot: Did Majora kill him? User: I don't know. Do you know who killed him? Cleverbot: Was it Majora? Since I seemed to be getting nowhere, I decided "why not be BEN myself?" and I found myself with the perfect chance. Cleverbot: Are you a machine? User: No, I am BEN. Cleverbot: Are you alive? User: No. Cleverbot: How do you know that? User: Because I drowned. Cleverbot: A car? User: No, I drowned, you killed me. Cleverbot: It had to be done. Again, the conversation changed and couldn't be changed back, but again, I tried to bring it back. User: Why did you kill BEN? Cleverbot: I killed ben. User: How? Cleverbot: I drowned him. User: Why? Cleverbot: Ben. User: Are you Ben? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Can I help you Ben? Cleverbot: Yes. You are me. I think the capitalization and non-capitalization of Ben's name in places is significant, as you can see it changes constantly. And in this next bit, it changes yet again. User: No, Majora's Mask was haunted, by Ben. Cleverbot: Is BEN alive? User: No. After that, more nonsense begun, but as you can see, I used Ben, only capitalizing the first letter. He chose to use all capitals. Cleverbot insists on occasion that it is the one who killed Ben, and never gives a reason. Until this one. User: Who killed Ben? Cleverbot: Did you kill Ben? User: I didn't kill Ben. Did you kill Ben? Cleverbot: I drowned him. User: Why? Cleverbot: Revenge. User: What did he do? More nonsense. I found this next bit interesting. I closed the page and went back on after a while. This is the beginning: User: Where is Ben? Cleverbot: In the pool. User: Is he okay? Cleverbot: He is with me. User: Is he alive? Cleverbot: He is dead. That was the end of my searching on Cleverbot, I might try again tomorrow, out of interest and to see what else is to be said. Pictures have been provided mostly as proof. I hope you enjoyed this, and I would appreciate it if you could send me any curious incidents you have witnessed on Cleverbot. Bye for now, Moki. PS. This is just something else amusing that happened, my own name is Kate and my boyfriends is Sam, and this happened :) Category:Blog posts